Settling My Heart
by untouchablerave
Summary: Jez needs someone to settle his heart.
1. Chapter 1

Jez plonked the shopping bags onto the work top of his and BB's flat. He ran his hands through his wet glistening blonde hair that was dampened from the rain outside.

"Mate, can you help me with these bags?"

"I've just got up man, give me a minute," BB yawned, topless from his bedroom.

"It'll only take a second," Jez indicated to the bags

"Man, seriously, I've literally rolled out of bed…"

"I've been up since 8, I'm the only bred-winner in this house right now and you've been lazing around for weeks since we broke up from school," Jez put his hands on his hips, "It wouldn't kill you!"

"Why are you blowing off at me man?" BB asked, throwing his hands up in the air

"Because someone needs to motivate you and it looks like it's going to have to be me,"

"Are you not in a very good mood Jez?" BB asked, "Maybe you should chill out…"

"How can I chill out when I know you're at home doing nothing?" Jez cried, "I'm not trying to be a replacement of your mum –,"

Suddenly BB was on him, up against the fridge.

"Don't you fucking say a word about my mum, alright?" BB spat into Jez's pale face, "You heartless cunt!"

Jez took a moment to look deep into BB's brown eyes. He tightened his grip around BB's collar and threw him back against the counter.

"Grow the fuck up – _Trevor_," and he left the flat, banging the door which echoed in the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Jez's hands balled into a fist in his pockets, he knew exactly where he would go now.

He jumped onto the tube that was stationed near to his and BB's flat. It was only 2 stops to the rest of guy's flat, around the corner from Britannia High.

He didn't even need to knock on the door as it was always on the latch. He walked in and took off his shoes like a ritual.

"Hi babe," Claudine called

"Hi," Jez croaked in reply

"Oh," she said disappointedly, "I thought you were Danny,"

"Right," he rolled his eyes and huffed, he shuffled past her and sat down on the sofa, reclining slightly.

"What?" Claudine asked, peering down at him.

"There's no need to be horrible about it Claudine,"

"I wasn't being horrible,"

"Really?" Jez looked up at her, "Because it seems that 'horrible' is your default setting,"

"What does that even mean?" Claudine asked, "Is this gay anger?"

"Gay anger? What the fuck is gay anger?" Jez exclaimed

"Sexually frustrated…" Claudine explained, patronisingly

"No it's not, and I don't have to answer to you Claudine, you need to start being nice to people or you're going to start loosing friends!" Jez cried out, getting up off his chair and stomping his way up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Jez got to the top of the stairs and put his head into his hands. _Why was he so angry?_ He walked along the landing and weaved between the bedrooms.

"Hi mate," A voice called from one of them. Jez looked and it was Danny waving at him

"Hi," Jez feebly waved back; suddenly the boys heard a hysterical cry coming from a room down the hall "Is that… Lauren?" Jez asked

"Yeah," Danny's eyes wandered around, avoiding eye contact

"Is she still not over you?" Jez wondered

"Don't think so," Danny shrugged, Jez's adrenalin pounded in his chest.

"That was really selfish of you to do that you know," Jez spat, "2 girls? I know you're good-looking Danny but using that to mess around 2 girls, 2 girls who you're good friends with, that's just cruel,"

Danny hung his head in shame.

"You told Lauren you loved her, you can't just take that back,"

"I'm sorry," Danny shrugged

"I'm sorry doesn't cover it," Jez cried and closed the door behind him, slamming it and leaving Danny to mull over his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

As Jez closed the door, he accidently bumped into Lauren.

"I was, err, just going to talk to Danny," she stuttered.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jez shook his head and gently pulled Lauren away.

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I need to speak to him," she cried

"I don't think you should," Jez said, "I'm all for sorting things out but I think you should calm down before you speak to him,"

Lauren quickly wiped away her tears, "I'm calm, I'm calm,"

"No, no," Jez pulled her away again, "I think you should go to bed,"

"Jez, don't tell me what to do," Lauren pulled from his grip

"I'm just trying to help you, Lauren," his nostrils flared angrily, grabbing her arm again.

"Jez, just leave me alone alright, you can't tell me what to do!" Lauren shouted at him, "You've been really shitty lately, what's wrong with you?"

"Y'know what Lauren, fuck _you_, we've all tried helping you and all you do is sit there and cry which frankly, we find a bit pathetic!"

Lauren's eyes flooded with tears as she bit her lip, trying to hold them back.

"If you had wanted Danny, you would have done everything in your power to fight for him!" Jez cried

"Don't be cruel, Jez, don't be cruel to me," Lauren's lip wobbled

"If you want to go home, go, if you want to be with Danny, do everything to get him back, we're sick of you being pathetic…"

Lauren gave a loud throaty cry and barged her way past Jez into Danny's room. Jez brushed his hands through his hair; he knew where he needed to go now.


	5. Chapter 5

Jez picked up his pace and ran down the hallway to the glittering pink bedroom that was in his sight.

He barged through the door and turned to see her sitting in a mass of pink duvet.

"Jez, hi," she smiled at him dreamily. At her smile, Jez welled up. Lola noticed and beckoned him under the duvet.

Jez moved limply and crossed his legs on the bed opposite Lola. It was unbearably hot under there, Lola's breath heating him up.

"I'm so angry all the time," Jez confessed, "I've been trying to help people but they just don't understand!"

Lola nodded and took his hands in hers.

"I just need someone to talk to…" he sniffed

Lola looked deep into his eyes and quickly embraced his head and kissed him hard on the lips. She broke off and sat back.

"Better?" she asked

Jez nodded and smiled, "Much better…"


End file.
